New Loves and New Titans
by Chidori Shinatawa pwns Ai
Summary: Cyborg has found the love of his life and has brought her back to their titan head quarters. Raven Gets Sick maybe bc of Bb mayb bc of something else. Third book written to the other i suggest you read those before this one
1. Summary of the last two books

**Summary**

Dear readers of you are now just reading this or have been reading this story and don't feel like going back to read where you last left off here is the scoop.

Starfire is two months pregnant. Raven did it with BB and he is sick so she is taking care of him Cyborg went to live with the Titans east but decided to come back bc of BB sick face makin him feel guilty. So he is coming back with me who he now has a crush on and had a little one before.

My readers that chapter before was the last one of that book this is the intoduction to this one.


	2. The new Titan

**Chap 1**

"We're home!" Cyborg sang as he carried Bee in along with all the luggage.

" Hey Cy can you be a little quieter. My head hurts and ravens getting me medicine for it right now. Maybe when I feel more up to it we can play the games all right. I have just taken Tylenol so I should be able to play soon." Beast Boy said quietly from the couch shivering.

" Sorry man you just rest up. Let raven know when you're ready to play ok."

BB nodded his head as Raven was returning with the medicine then went to her room to make sure her other emotions had love under control after BB took the medicine.

Robin came out in to the room where Bb was and found Cyborg had brought home something.

" Hey Bumblebee shouldn't you be at Titans east?" Robin asked scratching his head.

" Well I wanted to come with Cyborg. You got a problem with that?"

" No not at all it will be nice to have another member to our base."

" Oh yea I'm also supposed to report to you that Aqualad is the new commander there and the crime rate in Steel City has gone down and the camera people has gone way up. They come to our door always flashing cameras in our face."

" They must really like and thank you guys for the great job you have done taken care of their city."

" Yea but it get agitating after awhile. Well I should be settin up in Cys room. Feel better BB. " She pecked Cy on the cheek and headed to his room.

" Thanks Bee." Bb said quietly.

All of a sudden they heard a door open, some running and a door slam. Cyborg ran to his bedroom thinking that is was Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee you iight." Cy said with much concern.

" Yeah I'm fine. That was me slammin no doors."

" Then who was it?" Robin asked "Did you see them?"

"I think I saw Raven run into the bathroom." She said with the door still closed

Robin ran to the bathroom.

"Raven?…"


	3. The dream that told

**Chap 2**

"What is it?" Raven said weakly in her monotone voice.

"Are you ok?" Robin asked

" Yeah, fine. Just fine." She said coming out quietly looking extremely pale.

" Raven are you sire your ok?"

"I think I must have got the flu from BB…" She said fainting while Robin luckily caught her. Robin handed her to Cyborg who carried her to her room and placed her gently on her bed.

" Cyborg can you get me some medicine please?"

" Sure Rae." Cyborg said shutting the door behind him.

A few minutes later when he returned, he found raven wasn't in her room. He placed the medicine and a cup of water on her bedside table. He walked to the bathroom. He found Raven was throwing up and Robin had her hair pulled back.

" I think I just got what BB has." Raven said looking paler as ever. For she had never experienced this before and one thing she knew about it was, she hated it.

Cyborg went to get a bowl from the kitchen and Robin was now taking Raven back to her room. Raven was again placed gently on her bed again this time with her hand on her stomach. Bb wondered in shaking all over for he was still sick.

"Raven, I'm sorry I made you sick." BB said through a stuffed nose.

" Its ok BB." She said weakly he curled up next to her and they feel asleep.

Mid afternoon, Raven went to the store sneaking out with no bodying noticing. She pulled a small box off the shelf and had hidden her face more then she usually did. She quickly paid the cashier without looking at her and glided home. Again sneaking to the bathroom since Cyborg and Bee were in their room. Robin and Starfire were watching a movie on their free cable.

Raven felt a little silly doing what she was doing but this is how it started for Starfire. She didn't know what was going to happen if she was pregnant since she was half demon and half alien as well as BB genes. Raven was scared more then anything. So she followed the steps on the test hoping to god she was sick and had gotten what BB had.

She waited a few minutes and followed the test directions. Then picked the test up it had turned blue. She thought about how many times she had doe this with BB and the one time she ment it.

" Ok," She whispered to herself. " If it's red I'm not pregnant if this thing is blue I am.'

She looked horrified dropping the test. Not even believing she took it…

Raven woke with a start from this horrific dream. She saw BB peaceful as ever just lying next to her. She stroked his messed up hair. He had also lost all the weight he had gained from being sick for a week. She felt his forehead. The first time in a week his fever had disappeared.

"Hi Raven." He said opening his eyes not sounding stuffed or anything.

" Hi Beast Boy." She said in a dreamy sort of way as Bb yawned.

" Your fever is gone." She said blushing.

" Dude that's good I thought I would be sick forever."

" Yeah it seemed that way."

" Are you feeling better. I didn't get you sick did I?"

Raven was hesitant. She knew she was pregnant without even taking the test. Besides it would be something she would never do. How could she tell BB though. She thought at this moment it was the perfect time. Except for a knock on the door which had interrupted them.

" Come in." raven said in her usual voice which had been talking in all along.

" Hey BB you feelin up to playin video games with me?" Cyborg said seeing BB curled up in Ravens lap.

" Would I?" BB said jumping up almost hitting Raven in the mouth.

" How are you feeling Raven?" Cyborg asked.

" Better." She said putting on her cloak over her face for the first time in a few months.

" Well we will let you rest." BB said running back over to kiss her full on the mouth for the first time in a week.

" Have fun." Raven said drifting back to sleep.


	4. Ravens cravings

Raven was awoken by the smell of dinner cooked by Bee. She walked down to dinner where everyone except Robin and Star were.

"What are we having for dinner?' Raven said with her hood on.

" Turkey and mashed potatoes with gravy as well as green beans." Bee said bring out the potatoes.

" Great." Rae said in the most unenthusiastic voice. However at that moment she began to crave some waffles. Raven had to fight the craving and eat what Bee made. As she ate she was sweating trying to resist the urge to go make waffles.

"Rae? Are you ok?" BB asked who was sitting across the table from her.

"Fine. Just fine." She said in her usual monotone voice only this time it was a little shaky.

" I need to get something from the kitchen then I think I'm going to head to my room." Raven said leaving the table for she couldn't resist the craving any more. After she had made some disfigured waffles she ran back to her room. Everyone noticed but she just had to go back and eat those really bad.

" Raven? What going on?" BB chased after her.

" What are you eating?"

"Waffles." She said with her mouth full something Raven never did.

" One those don't even look like


	5. The truth about Raven Welcome Back Tera

**Chap 3**

" Whats going on Raven?" BB asked as Rae put her plate of waffles down.

" Beast Boy…" Ravens voice trailed off as she looked into his eyes.

" I'm…I'm…umm…"

" Just say it Raven!"

" I'm pregnant ok." Raven shouted as tears drifted down the side of her cheeks.

" You are?" Bb said rather quietly.

" Yes Beast Boy I am ok. I don't know whats going to happen now this is on experience and emotion I have never felt. Lately when I try to talk to my emotions, they are running around like hamsters on a wheel. I don't know how to put up with this. I don't know the child is going to be."

Beast Boy picked Raven up from the floor that she had been sitting on with her waffles and BB placed his arms around her then gave her a peck on her salty cheek.

"We're gonna get through this." He said as he put his head on hers. Then he picked her up and carried her to her bed there they fell asleep in each others arms.

A loud knock woke them the next morning.

" Come in." Raven said in a very tired and in a more monotone voice then she was usual in.

" Oh Beast Boy! I have missed you so much!" All of a sudden, the only thing BB saw and tasted was a blond puffball squeezing him.

" What do you want." He heard the sound of a very sleepy yet angry Raven say.

" Terra?" BB said still half asleep.

" Yes Beast boy it's me. Cyborg and Robin had found a cure to bring me back. Since Slades' gone I'm going to be staying here in my old room."

" You know, I know I might have said come in but if I had known you have come back I wouldn't have let you" Raven said stiffly getting as BB got to his feet to help her.

" Terra your room is all set." Robin said bursting into Ravens room without knowing but when he saw Ravens expression…

" I see you have seen Terra is back." He said.

" Yeah now can you get her out of here?" Raven asked and she gave Terra a shoddy look.

"Um…Beast Boy can I talk to you alone?" Terra asked before she left.

" Sure Terra. Is that alright with you Raven."

" Yeah its fine," She said blushing at him and she knew she could trust him. " Can you make me some waffles. And thanks for understanding about last night."

" NO problem I'll always be there for you Rae." He said walking out of the room with Terra.

" So Terra what did you want to talk to me about?" BB said as they left Ravens and were now walking to the kitchen.

" Whats going on with you and Raven. You seem closer to her then you were when I was around."

" Well…a…you…see…" BB stammered scratching his head.

" What?" Terra asked impatiently

" We are…kinda well…boyfriend and girlfriend and well…soon to be parents."

"WHAT!" Terra repeated louder this time.

" It's true," BB said now starting to make Rae's waffles. " She started showing her affections for me around the same time Robin was trying to tell Starfire how he felt about her."

" What?"

" Ok let me fill you in all the way here. Starfire is going to have a baby in 2 months. Raven and I are going to have a kid in god knows how long and three," Showing Terra 3 fingers. " Cyborg and Bee are trying to become what everyone else here is doing."

" You can't be serious. Have I really missed that much?"

" Yeah." Bb said looking at the waffles cooking in the waffle iron.

Terra fled outside feeling both enraged and sad. She had lost the only thing that truly ever ment anything to her…Beast Boy.

" Terra are you alright?" BB said racing after her.

"What do you think? I find out that the one person who had brought me joy and happiness once in my life, who showed a great time. Who gave me another chance? Is already in love with someone."

" Dude, I like Raven ok. She has always been there for me. She has always been someone I could just. We finally started clicking. This was the most magical time of my life. In fact, once the morning sickness is over I'm going to ask her to marry me. Pregnant or not I don't care. I love her. You had a chance for love but you decided to toy with my heart then join Slade then join us then get yourself turned to stone. Yeah you have defiantly been in my thought Terra." Bb said storming off as he turned into a cheetah so he could quickly get ravens waffles.

" Terra are you ok?" Robin said coming out of the tower.

" I m messed up big. I didn't mean to hurt him in the first place. It was just…Slade I don't know. Then I joined you guys again he seemed happy. Raven didn't trust me again and still apparently doesn't. I thought BB would be here for me though through and through. But I guess I just really messed up." She said beginning to cry in her hands.

" Terra it's ok. Maybe we shouldn't have brought you back so soon."

" Robin I can't stay here. I have ruined you guys for the last time. I don't want memories to come back every time I look at BB."

" Maybe you could still be a titan. Maybe just not here if you don't want to. Titans east is in Steel City they just lost one of their members to us. You could be stationed there and find a new love."

" Thanks Robin. Tell everyone I said "Good bye." She said starting to get up and fly on a giant rock to Steel City Robin waving in the distance behind her.

He came back in after Terra left.

" Where's Terra?" BB said coming out of Ravens room with an empty plate going to get more for her.

" She went to Steel City to join the titans east."

" Oh, that's probably the best thing for her." Bb said mashing Raven's waffles onto the plate and running back to her room.

Another month had gone by. No escape attempts were made from the villains they had captured which was very rare. This has ment they were up to something. But at this point the titans couldn't put up with anything they were planning. Trying to get ready for the arrival of Stars' baby in a month.

At this point Starfire was so big she couldn't move. Robin had to get her a king sized bed so she would fall off the bed or brake it. Luckily for the maternity wear she had gotten on Tamaran was made to stretch over the overly large Tamarian body when they were pregnant. Every month of her pregnancy a tamarian doctor would come and cheeck up on Star and fill her and Robin in on how the baby was.

Raven stopped having cravings and morning sickness as well as her stomach getting a little bit bigger. But no body ever really noticed.

Cyborg and Bee had shared there first date at the carnival where Bb and Terra had theirs. This time though Slade didn't interrupt theirs.

One night Beast Boy took Raven on the beach in front of the titan. She saw that a small table with candles lit on it and two salads on the table.

" Whats this for Beast Boy?" She said being seated by BB however he turned her chair around to face him.

" There is something I have been meaning to ask you."

" What is it Beast Boy?" She asked staring into his eyes blushing.

" Will…you…umm…marry me?" BB said sliding a golden ring on Ravens hand inscribe: Rae I will love you forever.

Raven looked at the ring so happy and excited she didn't know what to do…


	6. Welcome new titans

**Chap 4**

Disclaimer: many people are getting tired of my plot so I'm not sure I will right any more titan stories with this plot. If you want me to continue please say something in your review. However I might continue with the Rae and BB story but I need to know what you guys think I should do.

" Beast Boy," Raven said looking into those giant green eyes. " I don't know what to say. Or what this means exactly."

" It means you will be my wife the person I grow old with, the person I spend the rest of my life with. That is if you will have me." Beast Boy said now holding Ravens hand. When Raven had heard this news she knew immediately that's what she wanted but so much other stuff was going on. She knew she won agenst Terra for the love of Beast Boy. The one she had wanted the one she wanted to grow old with, the one to help with the kid.

" Beast Boy after everything we have done together. Fighting side by side. Helping me over come "the end". You choose to be with me rather then Terra. I knew after she risked her life for us you would try to be her boyfriend. But you choose me. My answer is…"

Beast Boy looked at her with the most eager eyes.

" Yes." She said getting up to hug him with the most love; she had ever felt for him. They planned the wedding would be sometime after Star had her baby and it would only be for titans around the world who knew of them mainly titans east.

Another month had past Star would be having her child within the week.

" Oh Robin, I am so nervous." She said. " It could come any day."

" Yeah I know." Robin said hold her hand sitting on a chair next to her bed.

" How is our mom soon to be?" Raven said with a small unnoticeable grin on her face. Raven at this point was starting to get bigger to however, she would not get as big as Star. This time though she began to show it and none of the other titans knew about her pregnancy other then BB.

" Nervous. Robin what if we do not make good parents?"

" We will be fine. We will be able to watch our child grow up knowing the city will always be protected by Raven, Beast Boy, and Cy and Bee."

When Raven heard her name she froze realizing she would not be able to fight but she had to so Robin would find out about her new child soon to be. She hid this from Robin because as we all know Raven is secretive and quiet. She found that if she told Robin she would be so embarrassed But she was going to have to fight she knew she had to.

" Uh, Robin somethings happening." Starfire said starting to shake all over.

" Is this it Star?" Robin said jumping to his feet.

"Yes." Star said with her eyes shut as she began to rise from her bed the blob that she was. Her mouth opened 20 times larger then it usually did and a baby flew out. Her mouth still open another one came out onto the bed with the other one.The babies were as big as human babies. By this point all the titans in the tower had come into Stars' room. Star dropped on the big bed deflated wearing overly huge clothing, fast asleep. Robin picked one up.

" It's a girl." Robin whispered to everyone.

" So is this one." Bee said picking up the other baby. One of them had a very light little curl coming on her forehead the same colors as her mothers. The other one had the same thing only it was black like her dads. Robin holding the one with the little black curl said:

" This is going to be Ren." He said as everyone was coming around them.

" Then the one with the color of my hair is called Starlight." A faint voice said from the bed. There was Starfire trying to stay awake so she could see her new daughters.

Robin handed Ren to her and Bee handed Starlight to her. They were talking with robin a lot while Star was feeding them. Everyone was still in the room except Raven who had slid out to her room. BB noticed and followed her. He found Raven meditating however, harder with a new belly but all the same she was and at the same time tears were streaking down her cheeks.

" Raven, what wrong?"

" I don't know if I can do this Beast Boy. Star looks wiped out. My powers will drain that way. I'm just not sure any more." She said now gracefully falling to her bed her back arched with her head down.

"Raven your forgetting something," He said picking up her head. " I'm here right beside you all the way. No matter what happens."

She gave him a little half smile.

" Get some rest. There has been a lot of excitement today."

"Thanks Beast Boy." She said as her eyes began to close.


	7. Where's Robin?

**Chap 5**

A few weeks had gone by. Bee volunteered to take care of the twins so the parents could go fight crime.

During a fight Raven would try to keep herself balanced and look like nothing was going on. She would try to hide her stomach when casting her spell, which she had been doing rarely.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm sounded waking up the babies so Bee rushed into Star's room where the babies were and she took them out and started feeding both of them. Star was getting dressed rather quickly for it was the middle of the night when the alarm awoke them. She ran down stairs to meet everybody. Raven was there as well as Bb and Cy. But no robin. He was usual the first to get down stairs. Then they saw him slinking down the stairs kind of slowly.

"Robin are you not well?" Starfire said running up to him.

" I'm fine. Titans go!" Robin said walking out the door slowly.

" Something is wrong. He shouldn't fight." Raven said blocking the door so Robin couldn't go though.

" Raven let me through I said I'm fine."

" But you look terrible!" Raven said again still blocking the way with her magic not herself.

" Babies are asleep." Bee said knowing she would still find them here for she had heard them.

" Bee you are coming with us. Star you are going to stay here and take care of Robin." Cy said.

" But I have to go. The city needs us. I need to help." Robin said desperately and sickly.

" Robin come. I will take you to your room. Get on some nice warm night garments and get into your bed. I will get you water and something to eat." She said leading robin to his room. When Star left his room she went down to the kitchen and called the pizza man to deliver (since we all know the only things Star know how to make are things from her planet.) She went back to Robin's room but when she came back, he was gone.

" Oh no. I have to stay here our new offspring cannot be here alone." She picked up her communicator.

" Cyborg. Come in Cyborg." She said with much urgency in her voice.

"Cyborg here."

" Cyborg Robin has gone. All I saw was his bed room window was open and I saw his gadget hanging out the window but not him. I think he is coming to fight. I can also not look for him because of the offspring."

" Star, BB will search for him. Bee is coming back to take care of the kids. You come help us with the battle and then if Beast Boy hasn't found Robin then we will all look. Besides, we need your help down here. The Master of Games is on a war path and he still has all of the powers that were given to him by the losers in the games."

" Once our friend Bee comes I will leave and assist."

" Girl, I'm right here." Bee said getting the kids and changing their diapers.

" How did you come here so fast?"

" The fight isn't that far away and when I heard my name being mentioned on the communicator I came right away."

" Thank you so much for watching them. I'll be right back. Love you Ren and Starlight." She said blowing kisses at then.

Back at the fight 

" Azarath matriown zynthos." Raven said picking up the overly huge Master of Games and throwing him against the wall.

At that moment the master of games snapped his fingers and Raven fell to the grow with a loud crash. The Master had vanished. Buildings lay crashed on the ground. Raven in the minced of them.

" She's waking up." She said now opening her eyes. Her body ached everywhere. Her ankles felt swollen yet cold.

" What's going on?" She said as a damp cloth was placed on her forehead by Star.

" The Master of Games did something to you. He made a large snap and you fell." Cyborg said coming into her room for they were now back at the tower.

"Any sign of Robin?" Starfire asked as she removed the melted ice from Raven's ankles.

" None. Beast Boy is still out there searching." Cyborg said more quietly now.

" Where's Robin. Wasn't he supposed to stay here?"

" Yes he was. I left him alone for 20 minutes and I came back to give him food he went out his window." Star said holding the twins in each arm now that Bee had brought in new bags of ice for raven's ankles.

" Cyborg and Bee may I please have a moment with Raven?" She said handing over the babies to Bee. As they left raven said:

" What is it Star?" she said trying to get comfortable but really couldn't due to her aches.

" The question is are you? You have been different. Your belly is looking more round everyday, every month." Star didn't know what was going on with Raven because her symptoms of pregnancy were more different then hers were.

" Star, I can't say. Something inside of me is changing. So it's harder for me to fight. Please don't say anything to anybody. I'm fine. Really." She said in her usual monotone voice her eyes beginning to close once again with a little half smile showing.

" Raven wake up." Beast Boy said to her as she began to open her eyes I again.

" Whats the matter Beast Boy?"

"Are you ok? I heard what happened to you. You look almost as horriable as Robin did this morning."

" Robin! Have you found him?" Rae said trying to sit up but Beast Boy was pushing her down she would not get up and just relax. He went to the end of the bed took Rae's shoes off to revealing her soft feet. He started to massage them.

" We havent been able to find him. But Star is so worried. He could be delusional somewhere wondering around and get into some major trouble."

" Is any one looking for him?" Raven said now shutting her eyes and drifting off back to sleep.

" Cyborg and Star are. Cy thinks he found his trail. Raven?" Beast Boy asked looking at her face.

Beast Boy slipped out quickly. Then joined the search for helping to find robin.


	8. Whats with Raven?

**Chap 6**

Raven had awakened a few hours later. Looking at her feet feeling the bliss Beast Boy had left her there. She got dressed and left her room. Rae went to Star's room she wasn't back yet. She saw that Starlight was fast asleep but Ren was jumping up and down to get out of her crib and every time falling when she would try to stand.

Raven took Ren out of her crib she wanted to see how Bee was doing. She was fast asleep in Cyborgs bed. Rae took Ren downstairs to their lounge. Raven placed her on the floor in front of her. She played with Ren a little waiting for the others to return trying to get the feeling and idea she, Raven was going to have one of these. In the few hours Raven had spent with Ren, she taught her to walk although she was only a few days old. Since Ren was apart Tamarain she had the ability to learn fast. After she had learned to walk, Ren began to try to walk to her room. As Raven saw this feeling more comfortable about having this baby she picked up Ren and took her back to her room to sleep. Starlight was still asleep. Raven walked out putting her hood up this time for she had had it down went back to the lounge and turned on the tv then began to watch it.

She placed her hand on her stomach feeling movement in her own body. This was a weird and wonderful feeling to her. For she knew that this child would be part of her. At that moment, something on the news caught her attention away from her child to be.

"Welcome to News Now. I'm Katie Cheniwitts with our first breaking story tonight."

Raven just realizing she had slept all day looked out the window to see utter darkness and no sign of her friends.

" We have just received word that our teen titans leader Robin has been spotted down town wondering aimlessly. Walking in circle trying to find the other titans. Speaking of them where are they now when their friend needs them the most?"

" Robin!" Rae ran to Bee's room and woke her up.

" What you waken me up for girl?"

" Look Bee, I know where Robin is I just have to go down there and get him. Please watch the babies."

" As always Raven." She said walking to the babies' room.

" Don't call me "girl" again"

" Alright Raven."

Raven ran out of the tower and was hovering lower then she had been but was hovering all the same.

" Robin."

" Raven where is every body?" he said looking very confused.

" They are out here looking for you. Come on I'll take you home." She said hoisting him into the air.

" Thanks Raven." Robin said meekly.

At that moment camera, crews surrounded them.

"Raven where have you guys been? Leaving Robin out here forever lonely and afraid."

" He was sick and still is and he got out of his room. Now please let us just go home."

Raven was now using her powers to move the camera crews out of the way. Her cloak was closed until she tries moving the camera crews the other way. Her cloak revealed her somewhat large belly on live TV. Then she heard a voice from the crowd say:

" Look at the stomach. Hey everyone Ravens pregnant." Raven at his point began turning very pink even for her. She thrashed the rest of the camera crews aside quickly when she got to the tower her comrades were back so she place Robin gently on the couch and ran to her room.

Tears like fountains began streaming down the girls' cheeks as fell onto her bed.

"Raven are you alright?" Beast Boy said coming into her dark room and shutting the door behind him.

" The whole world knows now that I am going to be having this baby. You have no idea how I feel right now." She said in an angry yet sad way into her pillow.

" Raven." Bb said picking her up and holding her.

"If it makes you feel any better none of us watched the news. As soon as you came home Star to Robin to his room. Bee was playing with the twins. Cy was working on the car. He saw you arrive with Robin and gathered us all up. The only person who caught the news was I because you had left it on. But when I saw you on it I turned it off and didn't say anything to anyone except robin was coming home."

" Robin now knows though. The one person I did not want him to see or know about this." Tears still falling from her cheeks.

" When you placed Robin on that couch he had already been asleep so nobody here knows. Your secret is safe with me and always will be till we have it."

" What are you going to say is wrong with me?"

" That you're still a little angry with what went down today. Besides before I came in here I called all the news station that raven was wearing extra protection since you got hurt earlier today. Please don't be mad I had to say something so they would leave you alone." He said again taking off her shoes and massaging them.

" Beast Boy that is the nicest anyone has ever done for me." She again falling asleep due to the amount of comfort she was in.

After BB had finished he curled up right next to Raven. He placed his arm around her and he drifted off to sleep with her in his thoughts…


	9. POLL, POLL, POLL 2

Should I keep writing my story bc you guys keep getting more and more bord of it. If you guys can get more people to right reviews and read the 3 then maybe ill keep writing here is a poll for those who ether want me to continue or don't.

**Should I keep writing my titan series story?**

**A)nope**

**B)yup**

**C)I don't think you are a very good writer  
D)Please please please update you have to keep writing**


	10. The fallen Raven

Chap 7

A loud sneeze the next morning woke Beast Boy and Raven up. Even though the sneeze most likely from Robin woke them up Raven just sat in BB curled up arms with his had on her stomach with her hand on his. They looked sleepily into each other's eyes. A knock at the door spoiled the moment for them as Raven got up to answer the door.

" Yes?" She said seeing Cyborg at the door with two trays in his hands.

" Brought you guys breakfast in bed this morning. Star did it for Robin I did it for Bee and I. I thought you guys would enjoy your dining experience in bed together."

" Thanks Cy." Raven said taking the trays.

" The one on the bottom is BB's. Also let him know if he wants to play video games later.'

" Will do." She said now closing the door.

Raven walked over to the bed and sat down next to BB passing his tray.

" Beast Boy I bet I can eat faster then you can!" Rae said with some excitement in her voice but still in her monotone way.

" Sure Raven." Beast Boy said in a curious and excited voice.

A few minutes later…

" I win!" Raven said getting up. " In your face Beast Boy."

" Raven are you ok?" Beast Boy asked putting his hand in hers.

" Yeah, I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" She said actually smiling at him. "Let's go play some video games. I bet I can beat you again."

" Raven you hate playing video games no matter who you are playing with."

'Well I feel lucky. Let's play." She said running out of the room dragging BB by the wrist.

" Hey BB I thought you were going to play video games with me." Cy said entering the room.

" I was?"

" Yeah I told raven to tell you maybe later we could play."

"Sorry Cy but I want to play with him now. I'm gonna cream him."

"Raven?" Cy said a little confused.

" That's what I said. I don't know what the matter is with her. It's like all she is about now is playing games. Like with breakfast we raced to see who would finish more. And my stomach still hurts from eating to fast then she dragged me to play video games. Raven had never been one to play games." BB said recapping the whole morning.

" This must have something to do with what happened with The Master of Games yesterday when he snapped his fingers she had fallen. He must have done something to her." Cy said sitting watching Rae and BB playing video games.

" There is nothing wrong with me I'm just in a more playful mood then usual. Besides Beast Boy remember what I told you how my emotions are doing through this time." Rae said.

" Yeah I know Rae but you havent acted like this yet. Why would you start now?" BB asked losing to Raven.

"Can you guys please fill me in he-"

" We cannot tell you what is going on my sorry my friend but we cant." Raven said rather quickly. " Ha I beat you at telling Cyborg."

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

" I bet I can beat you guys down there." Raven said racing out of the tower.

Back in Robin's room

" Please let me go Star. The team needs us. We have to go." Robin said trying to get but he couldn't get up that far because he was very weak.

" Robin you can barely raise oneself. You need to stay here. I mean it I can't leave you alone for a minute. I'm staying here." Star said shoving a glass of O.J towards Robin.

" Star the team needs me I have to go. What if it was Slade I need to go after him."

" Robin you need rest. You must stay here."

Back at the fight scene

Raven had arrived first.

"We have a winner!" A giant voice boomed as soon as she arrived.

" I bet I can defeat you myself." Raven said in a very challenging way.

" I see you got the special present I gave you." The Master of Games boomed.

'What present?"

" The gift of competition. What else did you think I snapped my fingers for besides going away."

" Well I don't want it."

" The only way you can get rid of it is defeating me single handedly again."

The other titans had joined her at this point and had heard everything. Beast Boy was particularly worried about her, the baby the fight. The Master and Rae had been going at it for while. Raven kept attempting to break The Masters necklace. But The Master kept flinging her away with his oversized self with his arm. Raven kept being pummeled into a sky scraper after another over and over again. The other titans watched helplessly. Knowing they couldn't they couldn't help her. Raven was getting tired, very tired. She was carrying a baby, couldn't float that high. She had one more chance to defeat him. Only one because she was so tired. With the little magic she had left she held The Master agenst a building and pulled off his necklace which held his power. Then she stepped on it and it broke as it smashed into a million little pieces. The master shrunk then disappeared.

Raven now was falling and BB just in time turned into a giant eagle. He caught Raven.Raven was now motionlesson BB's back as they went back to the tower. k

**This is the end of book 3 however I might not come up with book four I might but like it says in the pole I think people are getting bord of it.**


End file.
